


Flowers for Adora

by sailor_pansexual



Series: ☆ She-Ra Smut Collection ☆ [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: The war has been over for nearly 2 weeks, and neither Catra nor Adora can keep their hands to themselves anymore.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Referenced Scorpia/Perfuma
Series: ☆ She-Ra Smut Collection ☆ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 239





	Flowers for Adora

Adora found herself more content in the past weeks than she had been her life. Sure, things have always been great in Brightmoon, but then again, she had never had Catra with her quite like she did now. The Heart of Etheria was what she would consider the turning point of her life. A life of wanting to be responsible for everyone around her. For their lives and wellbeing. And now, a few weeks of realizing that she had a right to her own happiness. Or as she saw it, getting to have her Love. Adora smiled lightly at the warm thought.

A light knock came from her door, signaling her attention. 

“Come in!” she said, looking up from the paper she was signing. As She-Ra, Glimmer felt she had a say in a lot of things. As such, Adora found herself responsible for a small handful of important things every day. It was nothing too big or time consuming, but wasn’t necessarily her favorite part of each day.

The door was pulled gently open, revealing a grinning Catra on the other side. Flowers in hand, Catra walked through the door, pushing it shut behind her. Adora smiled at the sight of her lover. “Hey, Adora.” The brunette greeted. 

“Hey babe,” Adora returned. Catra walked over and placed the flowers on the desk next to Adora’s papers. There were 4 or 5 of them, each a different color. Adora took a moment to lean in and smell them, and smiled at the nice, earthy scent that invaded her nose. “They’re beautiful. Where did you get them?” She asked.

“I was visiting Scorpia and Perfuma today, and they insisted I bring you these.” Adora smiled at the words. 

“They’re too kind. How are they? Has Scorpia moved in nicely and everything?” Adora motioned for Catra to sit down on her bed. Catra acknowledged this with a small nod as she walked back a bit and sat down with a small sigh.

“Yeah. She didn’t have much luggage, so apparently it didn’t even take her a day to make herself right at home.” Catra chuckled. Adora opened her mouth to respond, but a yawn came out instead. Catra just then really took notice to the stack of papers on Adora’s desk. “How long have you been working on all those? It’s pretty late, you know.” Adora smiled tiredly at the comment.

“Ah, not that long at all. I meant to start earlier, but you know me. I got distracted.” Catra patted the spot on the bed next to her. Adora took the hint and stood to make her way over next to Catra. Her limbs felt heavy from sitting in that wooden chair for as long as she had been.

Earlier in the day, Catra insisted Adora take the day off from work. Something about her pushing herself too much and not getting enough rest. Adora couldn’t remember clearly why, but Catra was persistent. It wasn’t like she was stressed, or that the work was hard. Nevertheless, she kept insisting that Glimmer needed this work done today. Catra wasn’t really happy with Adora’s choice, but she understood how important it was that they rebuild after all the damage from the war. Adora’s part in the rebuilding was really important, but Catra knew it could hold off for a day. Adora promised she would spend the whole next day with her girlfriend, and insisted she go on a trip while she finished up her work. Therefore, Catra decided to make an unannounced trip down to Plumeria to visit Scorpia. 

Spending the day in Plumeria was fun, yes, but she missed Adora. Like, a lot. All day, she kept thinking about the blonde. Thinking of talking to her. Of holding her hand. Other things. Now, with her girlfriend in arms length away, she couldn’t ignore the fact that Adora looked really hot today.

She wasted not a second, straddling Adora’s hips and making herself comfortable, pressing her weight onto her partner. 

“Whoa-- Catra?” She chuckled surprised as warm thighs pressed to her legs and strong arms placed themselves onto her shoulders.

“Adora, I want you.” Heterochromatic eyes opened wide as Adora’s face lit up with a deepening blush. Adora was surprised by the sudden change in the thickness of the surrounding air. In front of her (well, on her), was the love of her life, eyes deep with an odd look. Not a bad look, by any means. Simply one she’s never seen Catra sport before. It had pieces of when the two would fight. Back when they fought. But it was kind and warm. Adora couldn’t place it.

Catra smiled at Adora’s flustered look. “Is that okay, Adora?” With Catra’s question, Adora shook herself out of her thoughts. She nodded frantically.

“Yeah. I mean yes! Of course, I mean, yes that’s—“ She found herself cut off by Catra’s lips pushing insistently on her own. She breathed heavily out her nose and let herself sink into her love’s touch. The kiss was rougher than any of those they’ve shared over the past few weeks. Catra’s tongue pushed in and out of Adora’s mouth in such a delicious way that seemed to pang straight down to her heat. Catra pulled away and moved her kisses up next to the blonde’s ear.

“Let me know if you want to stop, okay?” The brunette whispered before moving back to Adora’s lips. Adora could practically feel the red heat spiking up her face as she felt hips press harder down onto her own. Against her will, it seemed, Adora started making small mewling noises into Catra’s mouth.

Catra made it clear that she held the reins, and that she intended on heating things up. Their lips parted for only a moment to catch their breaths before returning back to each other, while Catra’s hands stayed busy unbuttoning Adora’s bottoms. With a click, the buttons were undone and Catra immediately slipped a hand into Adora’s pants causing the blonde to yelp.

“Mmm, when was the last time we had, like, a moment alone without your friends getting in the way?” Catra asked as she parted their lips and hummed into Adora’s ear, hand slowly running over the fabric of Adora’s underwear. She trailed downward, fingers gently grazing over Adora’s cock.

“A-ah, a few days? We’ve been...uh busy.” Adora fumbled with her words, losing herself in Catra’s soft lips and wandering hands.

“I guess we have. Well, in that case, I’m especially looking forward to tomorrow, when you’re all mine.” Catra teased as she kissed Adora’s earlobe and then gave it a light nibble. The older woman shivered at the contact and felt the heat between her legs throb, blood quickly pooling to it. Adora purred and practically submitted to Catra then and there.

“I’m yours... right now, Love.” Adora heaved.

“You’re so cute, Adora.” Catra removed her hand from quickly stiffening skin, and instead raised her hands to cup Adora’s cheeks. She moved back in for another savory kiss but sweet hands didn’t stay idle, however, they begun to slowly run down Adora’s face, down her neck to her chest. A firm grip to her breast pulled a soft moan from the blonde and a smirk out of Catra. 

Catra’s hand never left their grip on Adora’s breast. In fact, they had slowly begun to massage them, kneading her sensitive skin. Two fingers pinched at Adora’s left nipple, while the other hand squeezed the soft flesh of the right breast. 

Their lips parted, and Catra began to kiss down Adora’s jaw. The blonde offered another of her soft grunts at the sensation. Catra smirked as she pressed herself down onto Adora’s waist with a little more force, grinding her hips slightly. Wanting to make Adora feel better, she gave both Adora’s nipples a tug through her shirt and hummed playfully. No bra made it much easier for Catra to touch Adora through the fabric and get the best feel of her. Adora bit her lip and moaned as her nipples were messed with. Each sensation pulsed straight through her body and right down between her legs.

Catra smirked and eagerly continued grinding her hips against Adora’s, satisfied at feeling the stiff bulge poking at her as she did. The sensation was practically blissful for Catra, and she was quickly realizing just how much she was enjoying teasing Adora like this. It was her low moans and yelps every time Catra moved that made Catra chase after more. Adora pushed her hips up further to get better friction against her bulge, causing Catra to quietly moan. The hard heat that forced against her increasingly wet core was fantastic. She was quickly learning that she couldn’t get enough of it all.

Adora was pushing up now, grinding and quietly pleading with Catra to go faster. Quiet moans and increasing arousal were shared amongst the two for a few minutes before it began to grow a bit uncomfortable. Adora figured out that the rubbing of sensitive skin and her not-so-soft clothes wasn’t a good mix. This was especially true after Catra began to go a bit faster, now effectively grinding right into Adora’s bulge.

“Wait.. hold on.” With her words, Catra stopped immediately. She halted her movements as a worried expression set on her face.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Adora. We really don’t have to do this, you know. We can stop an—“

“No, it’s okay.” She reached out and held Catra’s face. She was always so sweet to Adora. So thoughtful. “Really, I want to keep going. I just need out of these damn pants.” She gestured down with her other hand, making her point. Catra’s expression relaxed briskly at Adora’s reassurance. They were okay, they just needed a bit of a change in position. Catra could work with that.

“Sounds like a plan, princess.” Catra hummed as she slid back and ran her hands down Adora’s chest. She slowly hooked her fingers around Adora’s waistband, slowly shimmying it down. Once they were down, Catra made a point of folding the garments as slowly as she could as she stood up and placed them on the chair near Adora’s desk. The blonde huffed at Catra’s behavior. Did she really have to be such a tease? “Are you good to keep going, Love? All comfortable?” She purred, climbing back onto the bed.

“Ah, yes. I mean… just the pants? Aren’t we…?” Catra glanced back up to see Adora’s underwear sporting a very noticeable tent with the tip already darker than the rest of the cloth.

“Aww, you’re so hard. That must be uncomfortable.” Catra hummed. Adora turned red at the words. “If you want me to, I’ll take these off for you.” Catra looked up, waiting for an answer, but settling for the frantic nods Adora offered. The brunette’s hands slipped up Adora’s legs and grabbed the band of her boxers, slowly pulling them down Adora’s legs. The bulge underneath drug slowly with it, each inch pulled off, revealing more of her member, until Adora’s full cock bounced up from its restraints.

Unlike the pants, Catra didn’t seem to matter where Adora’s underwear ended up. Catra pressed her cheek to Adoras knees as her hands gripped them and separated them. She gazed along Adora’s chest, then met up at her eyes. Something about the look she gave her made Adora’s blood stir. Catra’s kisses inched up her legs till they reached the base of sensitive skin, causing a slight jolt from Adora’s legs. She allowed her hands to move down Adora’s toned body, her intent on making Adora as sensitive as possible. 

Since they were kids, Adora always enjoyed smaller touches just as much as larger ones. For the blonde, holding Catra’s hand held the same message as a hug. The big goof.

Now, Catra decided she had probably teased the blonde enough. Moving her hands up a bit further than her mouth lingered, Adora rolled up from the bed a bit. That wouldn’t work with what Catra was trying to do at all. In a swift move, Catra pushes her hands down against Adora from her higher thighs, right next to Adora’s member on both sides. Adora groaned at the motion, a little different than she had been. Catra stuttered her movements for a second. The brunette looked up at Adora to find her looking at the wall, an odd expression on her face. Catra eased up on her hold a little.

“Is this all still okay, Adora? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Adora didn’t answer right away, which worried Catra. Completely removing her hands from Adora, she moved up on the bed so she was sitting next to the blonde within her gaze. “Adora, did I do something wrong? Oh shit, I missed this up, didn’t I?” Catra fretted, looking up at the ceiling. Adora shook her head as she took Catra’s hand, prompting her to look back down.

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong, love. It’s me, I just…” she paused, and Catra allowed her the moment to come up with the words. “I don’t have any condoms, and I want to keep going, but I want to be inside you, and…” Catra had to rethink Adora’s words before she believed what she heard. 

“Adora, is that seriously the issue?” She said with amusement. Adora looked up with her brows ruffled.

“Yea?” Adora said, pulling the covers up a little to cover her still-hard-on.

“Adora, I appreciate your concern, but I’m not worried about it. I mean, if you really want a condom, I can get out of bed and go look for one for you, but like… I trust you. You know?” Adora thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

“Yeah. I just want to make sure I’m not making you do anything you don’t want to do, or put you in a situation that could’ve been avoided, you know?” Adora squeezes Catra’s hand softly. Catra’s heart tugged.

“You’re too nice, Adora. Like seriously.” Adora’s mouth drew a line. “Adora. Which one of us initiated tonight? Hmm?” Adora thought back and blushed at the mention of a few minutes ago. Definitely reignited whatever fire had left her member.

“You did. But I have the responsibility t—“

“Nope. Nuh uh, Babe. You really have to learn to stop taking all the responsibilities around here. I’m telling you it’s okay to keep going if you want to.” Adora pondered it for a moment, and when she didn’t answer for a few moments, Catra added, “What do you want, Adora?”

“I think… I want to use a condom. You never know, and I’ve read that it’s very important.” Catra smiled. Adora really was the cutest person in all of Etheria. Catra nodded, taking Adora’s hands into her own.

Then, taking Adora by surprise, Catra flipped Adora’s hands above her head in a swift motion. Successfully pinned, Adora grunted with the blood flow right where she couldn’t bear it much longer. “Adora, until I come back, you’re going to keep your hands right here, won’t you?” The sudden shift in her voice was enough to make Adora sink into the mattress. “That way I know you’re all mine tonight.” Adora nodded, not trusting her words. 

With a smirk, Catra got up and headed to the infirmary, where there was sure to be protective measures. She got a small look from the working night nurse, but it wasn’t like this wasn’t something the lady didn’t expect.

In no time at all, Catra found herself back on top of Adora, condoms in hand and ready for use. But for now, it seemed Catra had other things in mind.

——

“More...” she choked catching her breath as Catra pulled her head away with a smirk.

“That’s not how do we ask for something politely, is it, my love.” Catra teased the tip of her nose up against Adora’s cock gently, leaving somewhat of a tingle behind.

“Please, Catra. Fuck.” Adora huffed, grabbing the sheets under her. Catra loved seeing Adora get all needy and begging for her. It was a weakness of her own. Seeing Adora, the strong warrior, let her please her like this was a treat.

“Good girl.” A gentle hand wrapped around Adora’s member and slowly slid up it. A pleasant groan escaped from Adora’s throat at the solid touches. Her hand began to stroke over Adora’s cock as Catra’s soft lips lightly kissed and suckled on Adora’s balls. Slow steady strokes were gradually satisfying Adora, making her moan a little too loud. Another throb and a drip of precum oozed from Adora’s tip, slipping down the head to meet with Catra’s thumb. 

Catra just gave a smirk in response to Adora’s reactions and tucked a loose hair back as she pressed her tongue to the base of Adora’s member and slowly slid it up. Watching and feeling that beautiful movement Catra gave could only make Adora whine in pleasure. Once her tongue reached her tip, Catra held Adora by her base and pressed her lips to the skirmisher’s tip, giving her a little kiss before pressing her lips onto it further till she now held Adora’s tip in her mouth. The warmth of Catra’s mouth wrapped around her caused Adora to toss her head back and moan.

“Fuck, Catra!” Her hands pulled from the soft bed sheets. Catra could feel Adora throbbing in her mouth and taste the salty taste Adora was already getting ready to release. A sudden motion on Adora’s end surprised Catra. It wasn’t unwelcome, but Catra jumped a little when Adora began thrusting roughly into Catra’s mouth. Catra moved her head onto Adora’s member further, taking more of her in and allowing her more thrusting room. The fingers in her hair began to grip her at the roots as Adora started growing more and more needy, thrusting faster and harder. 

Slower thrusts grew harder and faster as Adora was losing her cock in Catra’s hot mouth. Catra happily took every inch of her and would give moans here and there from being used so aggressively. 

Catra was realizing now that Adora was an audible person to have sex with. She would always make it known when she liked something or didn’t, so that made it easy to tell when she was growing closer and closer to her climax. Her moans would always increase in volume and pitch, the closer she was inched to her orgasm. Catra took it like a song and relished in hearing her beloved’s pleasant moaning. Each thrust she pressed into Catra’s mouth only pulled a louder and higher moan from her, music to her ears. Adora’s member began to throb and pulse wildly, making it known that she was close.

“Catra? Oh… Fuck, Catra, something’s c-coming.” A hard thrust into her mouth left her practically choking on Adora, as she release hot spurt after spurt into Catra’s mouth. Clearly this girl doesn’t masturbate, but really needs too. Adora’s cum was thick and released in long hard spurts, leaving the inside of Catra’s mouth a messy puddle of Adora’s seed. Coming down from her high, Adora huffed and slowly pulled out of Catra’s mouth, leaving only her cheeks pooled with her sperm. Catra swallowed and took a deep breath, catching up on any oxygen she missed while getting her mouth plowed.

“Was that okay? Oh, I shouldn’t be asking that after the fact.” Adora asked fearing she had been overly rough with her love. Catra caught her breath and nodded her head.

“Hey now, I was the one who started it.” She chuckled, swallowing the salty taste off her tongue. Catra pulled herself off the ground wiping the saliva and spare cum from lips and she rejoined Adora on the couch. She plopped herself back onto the skirmisher’s waist and gave her a kiss on the nose. “Next time, though, please get better at warning me before you blow.” She commented raising an eyebrow. Adora sunk in the bed and laughed it off.

Catra smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around her and pulling closer for a hug. Adora blushed feeling her embrace her in such a sweet way, of course she hugged back. And brief moment of quiet passed between them as they embraced one another before Catra pulled back and chuckled.

“Time to use that condom?” Catra whispered at the shell of her ear.

“Oh definitely!” Catra smiled at the enthusiastic response.

“I want you to go as hard as you can, mighty She-Ra. Plow me as hard as you can, princess.” Catra’s direct words always struck Adora. She loved the brunettes honesty and direct wording. It pulled another throb from between her legs.

“Ah-alright. So how you want to go about it?” Adora asked as her hands rubbed along Catra’s hips, pulling at her cute white panties.

“This position is fine, unless you want to try something else?” The blonde hummed as she placed her hand over Adora’s and guided her hands to grab onto her panties and slowly pull them down.

“Mmm-nope. This is good for me.” She huffed, member throbbing as she peeled Catra’s cute wet panties off. She didn’t even bother to remove them fully as the silky cloth hung from the brunette’s ankle as the pair mashed lips once more. The ruined underwear eventually did meet the floor when Catra readjusted herself, grabbing hold of Adora’s cock, and positioned herself above it.

“Can you put on the condom for me, Love?” Adora mumbled into Catra’s lips.

“Anything for you, Adora.” Catra reached over, unwrapped it, and rolled it on within seconds.

They went back to kidding right away, and Catra climbed on top of Adora, readying herself. The two both mumbled and moaned into their kiss till Adora was fully inside her. Catra remained still for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to the length inside her before she started to gently bob her hips over Adora’s cock, lifting her hips up to press back down with a moan. Adora dug her fingers into Catra’s soft thighs, feeling how tight she was around her. This never got old. After a few slow staring thrust of her hips, Catra planted herself firmly onto Adora and hummed.

“I thought I was getting railed, babe.” Adora scoffed and gave her a surprised look. And just like that the tone changed. Adora grabbed Catra’s ass, digging her fingers in. Excitement boiled in Catra’s core. She loved to see Adora get rough and playful. Adora growled rolling Catra over on her stomach. Catra gave a loud playful laugh as she was turned. She was more than eager for this. “Get that cute butt in the air!” Adora smacked Catra’s ass, grabbing her hips and pulling them up and off the bed. Her backside was meet with a firm squeeze, before Adora slowly started to grind her length against the younger girl. A hiss of delight slithered from Catra’s throat as she felt Adora’s hot cock grind against her. Catra loved this new game of teasing, but she grew hungrier for satisfaction every second Adora’s member remained outside her. She whimpered in need, pressing herself against her for more traction in her partner’s grinding.

“Look who's being a good girl now. Such a good girl for me, hm?” Adora purred as she grabbed her cock by the base and gave it a few strokes before lining it up nicely with Catra’s entrance. She traced over her wet, aching labia and hummed at the sound of Catra whining from the contact. 

Without warning, Adora gave a hard thrust into Catra’s wet pussy and held herself there for a few seconds. She relished in the surprised cry-out Catra gave that muttered to a buttery moan. Catra took a hand full of blanket messily spread across the bed, she knew what was coming next. Adora was relentless. She pulled back out of Catra only to immediately pound back into her. Both giving a moan at the contact. This rough motion was repeated a few times, slowly but effectively as each hard thrust into Catra, causing her to create a more lewd moan, that of which continued fueling Adora’s drive further into Catra’s heat.

Catra’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip feeling Adora’s heat push further into her core, it was burning in the best way possible. She could feel Adora pulse against her and feel her warm breath make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Adora was far too good at this for Catra’s own good. Catra was brought back to reality when Adora began thrusting back into her with more force and speed. Slow easing thrust became rough and messy as Adora kept up a hearty pace. 

Adora ran her fingers up the back of Catra’s head, grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her head back, lifting it from the bed. A shrill cry was made when Catra’s hair was pulled back but it was followed by those beautiful moans Adora was looking for. Catra was losing her mind. From the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes Catra was in absolute paradise, crying out in audible pleasure at the feeling of Adora having her way.

The fingers in the back of her head loosened allowing Catra’s head to drop back down onto the bed. Instead, one hand tickled down Catra’s side and slipped underneath her thigh. A finger inched it’s way over between Catra’s stubbled hairs and over her wet cunt. Catra immediately closed her legs the best she could when she felt a finger press to her clit. It didn’t do her much good considering there was a cock submerged deep into her.

“You keep these pretty legs open for me.” Adora growled into the back of Catra’s neck. She had no choice but to loosen up. “Good girl.” Catra could hear the smile curl on Adora’s lips as she started to circle her finger around Catra’s swollen bud. Her lewd whimpers turned to meaty moans as her partner stimulated her clitoris. Adora was turning Catra into a brain-dead lump of flesh. She had no control over herself or the sounds she made. All she could do was allow Adora to take her. Lips pressed between Catra’s shoulder blades as Adora gave her soft kisses all while roughly thrusting into her and circling the blonde’s sensitive bud. This sweet treatment didn’t last too long though, Catra could tell Adora was drawing close to her climax as her movements grew sloppy and faster. The huff and pant in her voice also suggested that she was nearing her edge. She always remained cautious of the choices she made in life, but when Adora was pounding her insides relentlessly all while her clit was being stirred around, she had no brain left to think with. 

“Please, Adora. For the… love of all… good. Please don’t stop!” She definitely sounded like a completely different person when on her stomach, backside in the air like this, but she didn’t care. Adora made her feel like an angel in the clouds when they were intimate, so maybe she was a different person.

Catra couldn’t tell if it was Adora’s weight that was making her legs quiver or the fact she was dangerously close to her climax that was doing it. Either way if one of them didn’t cum soon her knees were definitely going to give out. In thinking that, it was almost like she could read Adora’s mind.

“Ca—Catra. I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m-“ her sentence never met its end as Adora gave a hard final thrust into Catra and began releasing her hot sperm into the condom. Catra cried aloud feeling her core light on fire with Adora’s release and that was enough to push her over her edge as well. The two shared a loud and messy moment of orgasm as Adora came into Catra and she came in response. Muscles flexed, voices cried, and Catra’s body finally gave out falling onto the bed. Once Adora was eased out of her second orgasm of the night, her energy was spent as well, falling face first onto the bed next to her beloved.

Adora sat up, using all of her strength, and took off the full condom. She tied the top, and looked around for where to put it. She swallowed her pride, and ended up just setting it on the ground on top of her shirt. She’d have to remember to get rid of it in the morning. Right now, though, she didn’t want to have to get up from the warm bed.

Sinking down into the pillows, she cuddled up to her love. She opened her mouth to say something, but noticed Catra had passed right out. She had a long day, so she was entitled to her sleep. Especially after the workout she just got. 

Adora smiled and covered the two of them up as she allowed herself to drift slowly into sleep. She was looking forward to tomorrow, when the whole day belonged to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh,,, thanks for checking this out!
> 
> If you liked it, consider leaving a kudo / comment!! Everything is appreciated!
> 
> There might be a second chapter if this first one is well-received!


End file.
